


In Die Natch: George on Fred

by loserchic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserchic/pseuds/loserchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George processes his twin's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Die Natch: George on Fred

You and I walk a fragile line/ But I never thought I’d live to see it break.

George is not okay. He hasn’t been okay for a long time and he doubts he’ll ever be okay again. George is not afraid of death. He’s never been afraid of anything, really. Before, life was too much fun to waste energy being afraid, but now he is. He is silently terrified in the face of this this new hell. George has no frame of reference for this feeling. You cannot, after all, fear things you never knew existed. He and his brother had never talked about death, but they had known it was a possibility. They had never talked about separation. But then, until it happened, they hadn’t known it was an option. He would have willingly- no, happily followed his brother to death. But this separation is pure, mundane, every day agony. They were pranksters, not psychics. They had always gone for the laugh with no thought about the silence that can follow.

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet/ And I can't trust anything now/ And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.

According to The Prophet, his alma mater, and the whole world, his brother a martyr and George is a hero. His family has sacrificed- perhaps more than any other single clan in the second war. His family cocooned the chosen one in safety and by doing so, kept the whole world safe by default. His family is the poster child for the war effort. But George knows everyone is wrong about this. It’s not a sacrifice if your offering is not given willingly, and his brother was not theirs to take. In his darkest, deepest thoughts George has concluded the ends did not justify the means. For every boy who lives, there are a dozen who don’t. Who aren’t special. Who aren’t the key to saving the world. With every born savior, there are boys who are destined for nothing more but to die at 20, and boys who are destined to live alone. 

Something's made your eyes go cold  


It is a matter of opinion that the forces of love are bigger than the evil that killed his brother. It is a matter of opinion that the good guys have won. It is a matter of opinion that this epic has a happy ending. Sometimes love is not enough, George thinks, and what’s worse, is that he knows Dumbledore knew that. You cannot tell George that if he had loved his brother more, he’d still be alive. George loved and still loves his brother as much if not more than Ron, or Hermione, or Dumbledore loves Harry, and yet George’s love had not been enough to stop the killing blow. History will say the story ended with Voldemort’s death, but George’s really ended when his brother died. The story has concluded, the ending told, but the pain lives on. His brother’s death was senseless, a mere backround detail in the grand scheme of things. There are no lessons to be learned, and George knows nothing good can come of this that would possibly outweigh the loss. Nobody is changed for the better. His brother is dead and that is all.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this/ I thought I had you figured out/ Something's gone terribly wrong/ You're all I wanted

George thinks the way people talk about his brother’s death is utterly stupid. Gorge didn’t “loose” his twin. He didn’t misplace his brother, he hadn’t been careless, and his brother hadn’t pushed past him away into an early death. George and his brother had always walked together, stride for stride. No, his brother had been stolen from him and from life, ripped away inelegantly the way a black market thief harvests a kidney. They had taken his brother, made him part of a sick body of child soldiers, and when he had served his purpose and he was dead, they had declared a joyful victory. They had been happy. Everyone had been happy.

Can't breathe whenever you're gone/ Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

He will never forgive his brother for leaving him. He will never forgive his brother for not taking him with him. Instead, he has been condemned to life in solitary confinement. People who see his picture in the papers can’t tell, but the war has left him mutilated and disfigured far worse than his older brother, Bill. George is missing parts of himself that make the idea of losing his limbs seem tame by comparison. Nobody had warned him that his brother was a vital organ. Without him, George can and does go on breathing and talking, but he’s not alive anymore.

You are everything that I am/ And everything that's flowing through my veins

George doesn’t want a fresh start. Fuck the flowers the come after the rain. He doesn’t want to get over this. He doesn’t want to rise with the new dawn. He wants to stay in the dark night until he finds his brother again. When he finds him they will still go away, but this time they'll be together.


End file.
